


Homework

by DumplingWhisperer



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Homework, The weird downtime conversation superheroes have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingWhisperer/pseuds/DumplingWhisperer
Summary: Natasha, Diana, and Miles discuss work and homework.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt and waaay out of my wheelhouse. Enjoy!

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Natasha Romanova, and Miles Morales are sitting in a booth in a small burger joint. It’s night-time and the bright room contrasts against the dark window to New York City. Diana sits across from Miles and Natasha, her plate is empty, but she’s nursing a nearly full coffee mug. Natasha is nibbling on her remaining fries while Miles is barely halfway through his burger.

Diana breaks the silence. “Miles, you’re quiet. Is something bothering you?”

Miles is ripped out of his reverie. “Huh? Oh, no! I’m just, uh, savouring this burger,” he says. The tomato slice slides out of his burger, followed by the patty.

Diana frowns and says, “Look, if you’re worried about what Natasha did to Shocker…”

“He’s fine. It was a basic throw,” says Natasha. “Fine enough, anyway.” She eats one of her fries and sits back.

“Oh! Oh no, that’s not it. I mean it did look a bit... painful. Good throw, really.”

Natasha doesn’t bother suppressing a sigh. ”Look, I know you’re new to this. But if you keep worrying how it’ll make you look, you’re going nowhere fast.” She reaches over and steals a fry from Miles’ plate, who is too increasingly panicked to notice or care.

Diana shoots her a look. “Natasha, that’s not a very sensitive approach.”

Miles can’t take it anymore. “It’s fine! It’s not about Shocker! It’s… it’s a paper,” says Miles looking like forming each word is costing him dearly, “I’ve got to present. In front of class. And I’m the only one who has to.” He buries his face in his hands in anguish.

Silence settles over the table. Diana is the first to recover, “Oh. Your teacher is testing you?”

“Punishing, more like,” says Natasha leaning in. “What did you do?”

“No, Ms Dooley probably thinks she’s doing me a favor, but one embarrassing slip up and that’s my reputation for the whole semester,” says Miles through his hands.

Diana’s eyes light up. “Miles, the only way to conquer your fear is to face it head on.”

“Diana is right. In my education one slip up wouldn’t just have been embarrassing, it would’ve been deadly. That’s exactly how you need to approach it,” says Natasha.

Miles looks at her in alarm. “Uh, I appreciate the advice, but that sounds excessive--”

Diana is undeterred. “Don’t worry. We’ll help you practice.”

They pay up and Miles begrudgingly follows his new tutors out the door.


End file.
